1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system.
2. Description of the Background Art
There exist systems for transmitting (submitting) data on printed materials (electronic documents) from an orderer's apparatus to an apparatus in a printing company (order receiver's apparatus) over a network (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-11916).
Of such systems, there exists a system that allows only a decrypting unit included in a printing apparatus in a printing company to decrypt submitted data in order to improve security. In this system, since only the printing apparatus can perform the decryption of the submitted data in the printing company, high security can be ensured.
However, in such a system, the printing company side (the order receiver side) cannot make revisions. Hence, even a very small revision requires the submitter side (the orderer side) to perform a revision operation and then transmit revised data again to the printing company side. As such, the system has a problem of low flexibility in revision.